


Never enough, never will be

by peysu, Weeb_Sama



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, ChikaYou epic win, F/F, Heartbreak, Revenge, Riko suffering, Romance, YouChika agenda is still going on, a n g s t, non-explicit sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peysu/pseuds/peysu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weeb_Sama/pseuds/Weeb_Sama
Summary: Riko and Chika started dating a month after they formed Aqours. After seeing Chika carry the burdens of the group as their leader, Riko saw their relationship add unnecessary problems for their leader. She decided to end their relation and go back to being friend and clubmates. Riko then regrets breaking up and had a change of mind, she finds Chika but this time, she was in the arms of another woman.
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Takami Chika, Takami Chika/Watanabe You
Kudos: 2





	Never enough, never will be

**Author's Note:**

> peysu's manager, idea giver, formater, ect ect here just wanted to day don't mind the 2 people fuck 3rd person with a crush watches them again shit's still good

_"Chika! How many times do I have to tell you? Always prioritize your dreams before me! The other girls are getting worried over you!"_

_"But Riko, I just want us to-"_

_"Forget about us! We're just making things harder for each other."  
  
_

_I walked away from Chika, I didn't dare to look back. I probably don't have the guts to look back, I don't think I can look her in the eyes after this._

_It was an unsaid break up, we never said the proper words, but after what I said, the word 'us' probably won't suit us as good as it used to be before._

_"Did I do the right thing?"_

It has been 3 days since their break-up, Riko hasn't moved on at all. She has been fighting with her thoughts every day, to say she's conflicted was an understatement.  
  
  


_"Chika, I hope you understand what I did. This is for the best, not only both of us, but for the girls as well."_

Riko couldn't bring herself to click the send button. In the end, she just deleted the message before it was sent.  
  
More days pass by, Chika didn't show any sign of emotional pain from their break-up. This is what signaled Riko that Chika understood her. She felt happy for her, though she still had feelings for her, she can't bring her self to ask Chika out again as she was the one who decided to break up in the first place.

_"Chika, I'm glad to see you happier. I hope the day will come where both of us could enjoy our Sundays once again. I will be waiting for you, Chika."_

Once again, as weak-willed as she was, she couldn't send the message. Another message deleted before it was sent.

One night, Riko dreamed about the day they drank coffee at her favorite café.

" _Wah! Riko, this coffee is so yummy!"_

 _"Chika, stop acting like a child._ "

Said the latter with a soft tone, followed by giggles.

_"I love you, Riko"_

_"I love you too, Chika"_

Woken up by her alarm, Riko snaps back to reality.

She sees the coffee mug Chika gave her just a week before they broke up. She finally realized that she regrets what she did. Tears running down her cheeks. Riko cemented her will to ask Chika for forgiveness, and this time, she's going to be selfish. She's going to ask Chika out again.

The last period at school ended 30 minutes ago, the club practice was about to start. But 2 of the second years seem to be late. Riko was told to find the other members. Riko finally had a chance to start a conversation with Chika, she didn't hesitate to find her.

Riko's heart was pounding more and more as she tried to find Chika, she had the thought to check their classroom.  
  


_"Chika, I hope my feelings will reach you more this time."_

_Students should be home at this time, so why is the door still open?_

Like glass, shattering to a million pieces. A perfect way to describe Riko's heart as she processed the image seen by her eyes.  
  
" _Ch-chika? What's the meaning of this_?"

" _Oh Riko, sorry I couldn't wait til practice is over hehehe_." A soft moan followed  
" _Why are you both, what? I don't, I don't know wha_ -"

The two didn't seem to mind Riko watching them, it almost seemed like they enjoyed company. They kept going at it like there's no tomorrow.  
  


" _You see Riko, you left Chika at the time she needed you the most, I was disappointed at you as a friend, but I was thankful as Chika's love_ r." You then gave Chika a kiss in her red cheeks.

  
  
Moans and the sound of their sloppy kissing filled the room, Chika grew louder as You became more aggressive, the sound of their love eventually filled the empty hallways.  
  
  
  


" _Riko, you we're never enough, never will be- AUHN_!" Said Chika as she climaxed.

Staring at the two, Riko's legs then gave out. She was faced by the reality of her own upbringing.  
  
 _Only if I was better, only if I didn't do that mistake, only if I was stronger, maybe I could be the one holding Chika in my arms right now._  
  


 _"I guess I haven't thanked you properly, Riko. How about a little gift? I'll let you record Chika and me doing it right here right now as thanks."  
"Hey, You, it's embar- AUH! Haa haa, keep going You!" _Chika's eyes crossed from the pleasure.  
 _  
_

Riko couldn't bear the sight, she gently closed the door. The muffled moans of Chika can still be heard outside.  
  


Alone and broken. She kept hearing the same phrase in her head,

" ** _You were never enough, never will be_**."

**Author's Note:**

> another shameless plug from ya boi. Please read my original work 'Can a flower bloom twice'! Im not forcing you or anything b-baka. But please do read it! Id like to get criticism on it, as this is my first time doing something like this. Thats all! Thanks! :))


End file.
